


So Will You, So Will I, So Will We All

by DearSweetAnon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anko Family (Hetalia), F/F, M/M, Mental Hospital, Other, actual hospital, attempted suicide, get back in your place romania!, mentioned - Freeform, minor characters being more important than they should be, my friend Ada, my friend Conor, my friend Madeliene, not all of these characters are actually in it, not quite major character death, sneaky plot twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearSweetAnon/pseuds/DearSweetAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthais has been called crazy many times. But he's not. And Lukas will see this. And with a little help from a vivacious Hungarian, and a ghost who is not all he seems, so will you, so will I, so will we all...</p><p>credit goes to kat-whiskerz and dorkdenmark for the original imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They had said he was crazy. They always did. You find a nice person, you buy them a drink, you smooth talk them, you tell them you can see ghosts, they run away screaming. Same old, same old. He had…four friends? There was his best friend, Wilhelm, and his awesome buddies, Alfred and Gilbert, and Berwald was also kinda his friend… Maybe best to say three friends and one good acquaintance. Was that even a thing? Probably not. Anyway, he was ‘crazy’. Like hell he was! He was just more…perceptive than everyone else!  
“Hm? Ada, stop! If I laugh now, everyone will think I’m crazy!”  
“-and mum’s fucking the turkey! Wait, you mean will KNOW you’re crazy!”  
“Ada, I’m not crazy, I’m talking to you! And you jumped off a building! And are now DEAD. So yeah! Not crazy!”  
“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that!”  
“Aaaaadddaaaaa!”  
“Mummy, what’s wrong with that man?”  
“Darling, don’t be so rude. Hurry along now-don’t stare at him!”  
Damn. He had been talking out loud, and now Ada was floating behind him, sniggering, while Madeliene sighed, exasperatedly, and started mildly scolding Ada for her immaturity. “Thanks for that Ada. But, I’m off to the asylum soon. Did I say asylum? I meant hospital!” he finished sarcastically.   
“Wow. Bitter much?”   
“Shut it, Conor.”  
His entourage of ghosts shifted. Some ducked away, and some just faded out. “Hm, guys? What’s-”  
“Matthais? Hellooooo? Dude, you in there! Wakey wakey!”  
“Alfred, not awesome. He’s having a ‘moment’ with his ghosts.”  
Fuck. Matthais had forgotten that he was still out in the bar with Alfred and Gilbert.   
“Shut up guys! It was just Ada teasing me and Conor being a dick. Welp, last night before they lock me up for a while. Whaddaya say we get hammered?”  
“Awesome!”  
“Aaaaaay-men to that!”  
Sigh. Long, long day. Tomorrow there was a new patient being admitted. Matthais Køhler, who claimed he could see ghosts. Well Lukas could see his own things, but his employers didn’t need to know that the friends he ‘called’ were really trolls and faeries, floating in front of him. He was a leading physiatrist, and he did not need the ‘crazy’ label, for a second time. Sleep now, and coffee later. Coffee LATER, dammit!

Coffee now.

 

 

“Wow. So this is…barren. Oh well, make the most of things, huh? Come on guys!”  
“This is…”  
“Boring?”  
“Evil?”  
“Something out of a horror movie?”  
“It’s not fun, let me tell you that.”  
“Huh?! Who said that?”  
“Me. I did. I’m Emil by the way. Wait…you can see me? Hear me?”  
“Course! I’m Matthais!”  
“Ada”  
“Madeliene”  
“Conor!”  
“I’m Olivia”  
“I haven’t spoken to anyone other than Leon for about a year. I’m not very good socially… so I just comment on their lives. Normally they don’t hear me. Or see me.”  
“Well I do! Did you die here?”  
“I wish” Emil replied in a small voice that implied there was a long story behind that small yes.   
“In this room?”  
“…”  
“How?”  
Emil did not reply.  
“Oh come now, sweetie. I was hit by a car! Conor was shot, and Ada jumped off a building. And Madeliene…”  
“I drowned myself in a cup of water. You only need six inches…mew :3”  
“I was sick. Very sick. That’s all. No questions, ok?”  
“Yeah, but to be a ghost you have to have died in a somehow sinful way. Like suicide, or getting murdered. Or at least that’s what Madeliene says, and she’s the smartest one here, probably. So yeah.”  
“No questions. Maybe another time. I’m going to haunt my brother, in the vague hope that he’ll see me. Bye.”  
“I have read enough shitty fanfics to know that there is a tragic backstory to that boy. Daddy issues too, probably. Or perhaps brother issues.”  
“Leave him alone Ada. The kid said he’s been haunting this hospital for years, I think he has the right to be a little secretive, and we all have our secrets, don’t we Ada?”  
“Yes, Matthais. Sorry.”  
“Good. Now, what are we going to do? Do you think we can get phone signal to call Lars? What do you think Maddy? Sorry, Madeleine. It doesn’t matter? Oh, you’re nice!”   
“…Who’s Madeline?”  
“What’s that? Oh, she’s one of the ghosts. The one with glasses, that isn’t weirdly tall. Ada? ADA! Oh for fuck’s…Phoenix! Leave him alone!”

 

Lukas knocked on the door, but received no reply. So he walked in. What? He worked there, he was allowed to do that. He edged into the room, unnoticed. The guy was crazy. Talking to himself.  
“Good. Now, what are we going to do? Do you think we can get phone signal to call Lars? What do you think Maddy? Sorry, Madeliene. It doesn’t matter? Oh, you’re nice!”   
He couldn’t help himself, the words just slipped out. “Who’s Madeliene?” He was curious.  
“What’s that? Oh, she’s one of the ghosts. The one with glasses, that isn’t weirdly tall. Ada? ADA! Oh for fuck’s…Phoenix! Leave him alone!”  
Suddenly he was overcome with the feeling of coldness on his chest, and…down there. When he looked over, Matthais had a look of utter horror on his face.  
“Phoenix! Leave him alone. No! Shut up! Stop laughing! It’s not funny, and he doesn’t know tha- Phoenix! Are you listening to me?!” The man seemed to shout randomly, but from reading the medical notes, Lukas knew he believed that he was talking to a ghost. Phoenix? Weird name, but each to their own, he supposed.   
“I am so sorry about her! I mean, you probably didn’t even notice her, but she was kinda…”  
“Whatever it was, it’s fine. Whatever. Anyway, I came to give you your schedule, and tell you that I’m Dr Lukas Bondevik, and I’ll be your physiatrist. Your first session is at 4.15. See you then.”  
As he turned to go…  
“ ’kay. Wait, Emil, what do you mean your brother’s here? Oh he’s the doctor dude. Nice, but that must have been annoying when you were here. Oh well, bye Lukas!” he yelled the last part, but it barely registered in Lukas’ brain. Emil. Brother. Emil. Here. But Matthais can’t have known that he had had a brother. He couldn’t have known that Emil had been at the hospital. And Emil was dead. Fact. So Matthais can’t have been talking to him. Simple.   
“Okay, bye, see you at a bit past four.”

 

“What’s that? Oh, she’s one of the ghosts. The one with glasses, that isn’t weirdly tall. Ada? ADA! Oh for fuck’s…Phoenix! Leave him alone!”  
Phoenix, or rather, Ada gone bad, was feeling up Lukas, and groping his chest. And cackling like maniac, as Phoenix is wont to do. She was proof that the priests are wrong, and your worldly problems are not solved after death.  
“Phoenix! Leave him alone. No! Shut up! Stop laughing! It’s not funny, and he doesn’t know tha- Phoenix! Are you listening to me?!” She was laughing like a crazy person, which she was, and looking at him, while waving her hand through his…um, yeah. That. He felt obligated to apologise for her, even though Lukas probably couldn’t feel or see Phoenix.  
“I am so sorry about her! I mean, you probably didn’t even notice her, but she was kinda…”  
“Whatever it was, it’s fine. Whatever. Anyway, I came to give you your schedule, and tell you that I’m Dr Lukas Bondevik, and I’ll be your physiatrist. Your first session is at 4.15. See you then.”  
Suddenly, Emil floated back into the room. “Oh whoopee. My brother’s here. Matthais, Lukas. Lukas, Matthais. But you can’t hear me, bro∂ir, so it doesn’t matter.”  
“’kay. Wait, Emil, what do you mean your brother’s here? Oh he’s the doctor dude. Nice, but that must have been annoying when you were here. Oh well, bye Lukas!” He saw Lukas freeze up, but then he walked out muttering “Okay, bye, see you at a bit past four.”  
Oh dear. Emil was right, and Lukas didn’t know he was still…not in Heaven? He couldn’t say still alive, but he wasn’t wherever non-ghosts went. Matthais had never really thought about it. “Oof. That was awkward. Ada, Phoenix, whatever, why did you have to feel up a perfectly good, cute doctor?”  
A high pitched squeal came from outside. “Did I hear CUTE?! Because I need a new ship! Like, now!”   
“Elizabeta, dear, come on, let’s go back to your room.”  
“No Roddy! I need a new ship! And I heard cute coming from this room! So let me ship it!”  
Matthais opened his door, and looked out. “Ship what?”   
“You and whoever you called cute! I’m Elizabeta, by the way, and this is Roderich. Who were you talking to?”  
“Ada. She’s a ghost, who was feeling up the doctor in here before.”  
“…right. So I’ll assume that’s what you’re in for. I’m here for being dangerously obsessive, and being a danger to others!”  
“And I’m here to visit Elizabeta, and my boyfriend.”  
“Who shot someone. But you’ll meet Vash in group therapy!”  
“Cool. Well you’re right, I’m here because of darling Ada, Madeliene, and Conor. And of course, Olivia.”  
“Great! Well, I’m of to write smutty fanfic about you and Lukas, who I know is who you called cute. Yup. OTP!”  
She raced off, and Roderich smiled apologetically at him, and then sped after her.  
That was a long day, and he had still to talk to Lukas at four.  
“By the way, it’s 4.05. You should probably leave now, because you don’t know how to get there.”  
“Thanks Madeliene.”


	2. Meet The Patients

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthais meets some of the other patients that live in the hospital, and has a little chat with Lukas

“So. We have a new patient. Everyone, this is Matthais, and he will now introduce himself.”  
“Um, ok. I’m Matthais Køhler, I’m Danish, from Copenhagen. I have a half-brother, and two nephews. Uh…”  
Elizabeta luckily came to his rescue. “What did you do, before you came here?”  
“I was a writer. For kids.”  
“Really? What kind of books?”  
“Pretty grisly ones. About old Danish horror stories.” Looking around and seeing the horrified looks, he hastily added “Danish kids are tough. All Scandinavian kids are.”  
“Great! Well, why don’t you say why you’re here, then everyone can go round, and say who they are and why they’re here.”  
Poor therapist. He was small, and shy, and Canadian. Not a good mix. “Um, well, I talk to ghosts. So yeah.”  
The short blonde to his left huffed, and rolled his eyes. “I’m Vash Zwingili. I shot the bastard who tried to hit on my sister, and am apparently insane for it. But, the useless shit will not bother poor Lili anymore, so it was worth it.”  
“I’m Arthur. I have DID and…other me thinks he’s a pirate, who is archenemies with-”  
“Me! Or rather, other me, who thinks he’s a pirate also, so I am here, thanks to my darling Lovi!”  
“Ve~ but Lovinio only did it because he was sacred for you! I’m Feliciano, but you can call me Feli, and I have serious trust issues and am seriously afraid of everything! So I have my brave boyfriend to protect me, but he’s not here now, and I’m rambling, oh god, so sorry, ve~”  
“I’m Feliks, from the totally best country ever, and I have, like, serious gender dysphoria, so I’m here, and like, you’ll be totally fine here.”  
“Um thanks. What’s the best country in the world, by the way?”  
“Poland of course!”  
“Nuh uh! Denmark is totally the best!”  
“No way!”  
“You tell him that Ireland is the best!”  
“Yeah!”  
“No, England!”  
“Hong Kong!”  
“Fine!” He turned to the rest of the group, and said “Conor and Olivia say Ireland is the best, Madeliene says England, and Ada says Hong Kong…no wait, she’s changed her mind, Australia, no, she says America. Wait no…make up your fucking mind!” he screamed. Panting heavily, he turned away from their shocked faces, before…”Cool! I thought you were making it up, but that’s cool. PS, Elizabeta, dangerously obsessive.”   
“Huh, yeah. Ada’s a fucking bitch sometimes, but y’know. She was the first who talked to me, so she still hangs around. And Maddy is her friend from when they were alive. Suicide. Then there’s Conor, who is from Belfast and was shot during the Troubles. And Olivia was hit by a drunk driver. From Dublin.”  
“That’s certainly an impressive imagination. But-”  
A bell rang and Feliks nearly screamed “Visiting hours!” and raced away. Lukas stepped into the room. “Visitors for Vash, Matthais, Feli, Antonio and…Feliks, but he seems to know that…”  
Matthais followed Feli and Antonio out of the room. Who was there to visit him? Berwald? Probably not. Alfred and Gilbert? Perhaps. Then he saw the blue and white scarf, and spikey hair and knew. “Lars! Fyr!” Lars turned around, and he saw that Lars’ brother and sister were also there. “Oh, hey Axelle, Yann!”  
“Hi Matthais!”  
“Hello”  
“Hey!”  
“So. How is it? Tell me all about.” Lars shivered. “And hello to Ada, Madeliene, Conor and Olivia.” That was why Lars was his best friend. He had never doubted, never questioned. Just asked names and introductions, and then always greeted them when he greeted Matthais. Looking around, he saw a dark haired man yelling in…Italian? At Antonio, while hugging Feli, and slapping a tall blonde man. Impressive multitasking.   
Next to them, a small girl, nearly identical to Vash was hugging him, while the tall posh man from earlier smirked at them. Oh, now Vash was flipping the guy off, but was smiling. And Feliks…Feliks was hugging a flighty looking brown-haired man for all his worth, and babbling excitedly in Russian. Wait…Lithuanian. “And I’ll totally be out soon, and we can go back to Vilnus, and be like, happy!”  
“Yeah, that sounds good Feliks”  
The last part was in English, and Matthais understood why. Two younger boys were standing beside the Lithuanian man. “Raivis! Eduard! It’s been like, ages! I missed you guys!”  
“Heh, missed you too Feliks…”  
“Yeah.”  
Feliks beamed like Christmas, his birthday and his wedding were happening all at once. And it made Matthais smile to see that Feliks was so happy. No-one in the hospital seemed particularly happy, and Feliks needed to smile more, because he looked sweet when he smiled.   
“It’s OK, I guess. I mean, I haven’t been here very long, but it seems fine. I’m sure I’ll get to know the place better. I met a few people and I’m sure I’ll like it here.”   
“Cool. I’ll be sure to come and visit you.”  
“Thanks! How’s life on the outside?”  
Lars sighed. “Boring without you.”  
“Aw, you miss me! Yooouuu miiisss meee!” Matthais drawled, grinning.  
“Yeah, I do. But don’t feel too flattered, I have practically no other friends.”  
“That’s true!” Axelle butted in, smiling.   
Matthais looked around the room again. Everyone seemed to be leaving, so Matthais decided he’d better go as well. “OK, I’d better go now. I’ll see ya another time!”  
“Yeah, see ya. The next time I’ll be able to see ya is Thursday.” The day was Tuesday, so that wasn’t so bad. “See ya on Thursday, Lars!”  
“See ya Thursday.”

 

Lukas sighed onto his desk. He was face down, banging his head against the desk. “Ugh. Ugh. Ugh.” Damn. Damn. Damn. Stupid Danish guy who somehow knows about his little brother. He’d never, EVER told anyone about his little brother. His darling little Emil, who had been found, face up on the bed, blood seeping into the sheets. Emil, who was currently…well, anyway. Such dark thoughts are not beneficial to one when one is trying to work, as Lukas was. He resumed banging his head on the desk. “Um. Hi! I have an appointment with you scheduled with you for now?” Looking up, he saw the previously mentioned Dane standing in his doorway, looking into his office.   
“Uh yes. Come in.” Lukas nodded, rubbing his eyes. “Sorry. Je jeg ein kop kaffe”   
The stupid man grinned. “Don’t have any coffee, sorry!”  
Lukas glanced up suspiciously. “You speak Norwegian?”  
The Dane just smiled. “Sure! I mean, I live in a place close to the Oresund link, so lotsa Norwegian people come past my house, and y’know… we do learn a bit of Norwegian in school!”  
“Huh. We don’t. Only English, and maybe a little bit of Swedish, if you’re close to the border…”  
For the first time Lukas had seen, Matthais stopped smiling. “Uggh. Don’t talk to me about Swedish! I know enough Swedish thanks to my half-brother! And he knows so much Danish, it’s not fair! How come he can talk to me, and I understand, but I can’t talk to him? Yes, I know we speak English Madeleine. I’m not stupid! No, I’m not Ada, shut up!”  
So there were two of these ghostly things. “Who is Ada? And Madeleine?”   
The grin returned. “Two o’ my friends. Ada jumped offa building, and Madeleine drowned herself.”  
Lukas paused, processing Matthais’ words. “…right. Anyone else?”  
Matthais nodded vigorously. “There’s Conor-shot-and Olivia. She was hit by a car.” Lukas wrote all of the information down.   
“Hmm. And do you talk to them a lot?”   
Dumb Dane laughed and said “Oh yeah! Ada and I are always chatting away, when she’s not in major Pheonix-death-mode! And Madeleine talks to me about serious stuff, and Conor and I talk sport. Olivia likes just talking to the other ghosts more, but we do like playing pranks and stuff together!”   
“OK, just a second.” Lukas furiously scribbled down all that Matthais had told him.  
“Oh yeah, and Emil nowadays. Cuz he lives in my room, so he tells me stuff.”   
Lukas shifted. “What kind of stuff?”  
“Hm. About the people here, and about his friends, and about-”  
A bell rang, and Matthais jumped up. “Visiting hours, yes! My friends ‘re comin’ ta see me!”  
“Friends that aren’t ghosts, you mean?”  
“Yeah!” Matthais dashed out of the room, down to the meeting hall.   
Lukas resumed banging his head on the desk. “You know that’s bad for your brain?” A voice that sounded a lot like his brother’s voice floated in his ear. “Come on, Lukas! Emil is…yes, OK? Pull yourself together!” Again, a sigh seemed to make its way into his thoughts.   
“Dr Bondevik?” a timid looking nurse stood at the doorway.  
“Yes? That’s me, can I help you?”  
“Well, it’s about your brother…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Yay! I'm so sorry it took so long to update this, but we went away unexpectedly over Christmas, and I didn't bring my computer...


	3. Life Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ordinary life goes on in the hospital, and Lukas makes a few visits.

“Dr Bondevik is currently unavailable at the moment. He’s not at the department right now, can I take a message?”  
“Uh, yes please. Can you tell him that his cousin called?”  
“Sure.”  
“Oh, and also…where is he?”  
“Out.”  
“Out where?”  
“A different part of the hospital. Paediatrics, I think.”  
“Okay, thanks.”  
Timo hung up the phone and turned to his husband. “I wonder why Lukas is in paediatrics. It’s not like any of his patients are kids… oh well.”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“OMG, Matthais! Sooo, I FINALLY got Eduard and Raivis-you know, Felik’s boyfriend’s brother- together, so now I need a new project!”  
“Let me guess, Matthais and Lukas are your new project?”  
“I have a sinking feeling that you’re right, Olivia”  
“-so we’ll get you and him- wait, who’s Olivia?”  
“One of my ghosts”  
“Oh OK. So anyway, I’ll get him to admit that he likes you, and then you can tell him that you like him, and then I was thinking a blue theme for your wedding, and you’ll name your first child Elizabeta, after myself of course-”   
“Wait! Slow down. Who said I want to marry him? And how do you know who I like?”  
“Well you DO, don’t you silly? You can’t lie to Lizzy! And obviously Lukas. DUH!”

Matthais laughed loudly. They were in the large dining hall of the psychiatric ward, eating lunch. The system was odd. Different groups ate together at tables, but at different times. For example, Matthais was now eating with Group F (Lizzie, Feliks, Feli, Vash, Arthur and Antonio) at 1.20, but Group G (Natalya, Heracles, Yao, Gilbert and Alfred) was due in at 1.30. The really odd thing was that there were different tables for each group, but only one group was ever in the dining hall at any one time.

“Apparently they’re going to swap myself for Natalya Braginski in Group G.” Arthur’s crisp English tones cut through the loud chatter.   
“Oh no! You’ll be missed. Why?” Feliciano seemed genuinely concerned, but Antonio was doing a stationary happy dance in his seat, and cheering.   
“Shut up, damn Spaniard! Anyway, it’s because of her rivalry with Yao. Something about her brother, it appears. Not to mention the whole thing between me and that buffoon.” He pointed to Antonio, who stopped his manic smiling for a second to laugh. “That’s what Matthew said anyway.”  
“Well, we’ll totally miss you. And like, Belarussians are totally less cool that English people. So yeah.” Various other assents to sadness were uttered from the group, and Arthur smiled.   
“So yes. Last meal with Group F. I’m skipping group therapy to move my stuff into G Ward. It was nice to meet all of you.”  
“We’ll keep in touch, of course! And it’s not like you’re dying!”  
They all laughed. Matthais felt a little sad that Arthur was leaving their group before he got a proper chance to acquaint himself, but that couldn’t be helped.  
“Wait, did you say Natalya?! But she’s another girl! I can’t lose my status as alpha female!”  
They laughed again.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Lukas looked down at the curled up form beside him. The small body was hunched into ball, lying on the hospital bed. The same bed that the boy had been sleeping in for almost a year. Unmoving, unwaking as always, he slept. But soon, according to the doctors, he would wake. Lukas sighed heavily. He heaved himself up and bade farewell to the sleeping body of the teenager. Making his way out of the hospital room and down the sterile white corridor of teen medicine he sighed. He walked over to the elevators, only to see that they weren’t working. He groaned, nothing was going well today. He shuffled over to the staircase, too tired to walk properly. He started walking downstairs, but then he started thinking, and before he knew it he was walking into the ER department. He turned to walk back upstairs, but a familiar voice stopped him. 

“Ciao bastardo. Don’t see you down here often, do we?”  
Lukas spun on his heel towards the direction of Lovinio Vargas. Lovinio was an ER nurse, famous within the hospital for the fact that he was both a great nurse, and always chastised patients who had done stupid things to end up in ER. He was reasonably friendly with Lukas, mainly because they both had a very low tolerance for stupidity and energetic people.   
“No. I came down from paediatrics, but I got distracted and ended up here.”

Another familiar face stuck itself out of the doctors’ lounge, pouting.   
“And there I was thinking you’d come down to see us specially. But no. I am hurt, Dr Bondevik.” Dr Bonnefoy was another infamous ER worker. Flirted with most of his patients, light heartedly of course, because he would ‘never dream of hurting mon petit lapin!’.   
“Nope. I’ve got to get back upstairs then. Arthur’s switching to Group G this afternoon.” He glanced down at his watch. “Now actually. Damn.”  
He turned away, but Lovinio reached out to grab his arm. 

“Hold it. We might have a new patient for you in a bit.”  
Lukas turned to face him. “Really? Any details?”

Lovinio nodded. “Well, he got in a car crash with his brother and a…friend? Anyway, the reason we think he might be going up to you is because according to his little brother, he said he swerved to avoid an animal or something. But apparently there was no animal. Anyway, ETA is 5 minutes. We’ll call down a specialist if we think he needs one, OK? See you round then.” 

With that the nurse swept around and headed back towards whatever patient had the simultaneous misfortune and good luck to be in Lovinio’s care. Francis also bade Lukas goodbye and left.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The group was sitting quietly in the communal room. They had been much more subdued since Arthur had left them, but Dr Bondevik had assured them that a new patient would be joining them. See, Natalya had lasted all of 10 minutes before she was trying to stab Elizabeta, and Lizzie was desperately attempting to concuss Natalya with a frying pan. It was unanimously agreed that they were not compatible for the same group. Natalya had returned to Group G, and Yao was due to be discharged soon anyway, so the hospital just had to make do. 

“Excuse me? I have an announcement to make.” All heads turned to face Dr Williams, which was a surprise for him, as normally he had to call in reinforcements (namely his brother) to make himself heard. “Uh, yes. Well there should be a new patient joining us soon. Um so be nice to him please. Thank you, that’s all.”   
The group turned to each other to gossip. Various speculations were voiced, but it was Feliciano who got it. “Ooh! I wonder if it’s the car-crash guy that fratello was talking about before.” 

“Yes, I think it is.”  
Instantaneously all questions were directed towards Feli. Mainly along the lines of ‘what car-crash guy?’.   
And soon enough Dr Williams was forgotten. He sighed and went to talk to his brother. After all, visiting hours started in only a few minutes, he may as well use those extra minutes to visit Alfred.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Lukas stood glowering in a corner. All these families smiling and joking with each other, and he was forced to just hover awkwardly. He jerked his head up when he heard his name mentioned quietly, and saw the smiling Danish man pointing at him, while energetically explaining something to a group of people behind him. One of those people was his cousin, so he meandered over.

“Hej Timo. What’re you doing here?”  
His cousin jumped about a foot in the air. “Omigod! Oh, it’s just you. Well, I came with Berwald to see his brother, and we brought Jan and Peter too.”  
“Oh, he’s here! Lars, this is my doctor-thingy Dr Bondevik, ‘member I just told ya ‘bout him?”  
It appeared that Matthais had brought not just one, but two towering, glaring blondes as back up.   
“I…have to go talk to…the Vargas’. Alright? Bye.”

Shit, that was scary. He walked over to talk to Lovinio, thinking wildly of things he could talk about.   
“Are we getting that car-crash patient, or what?” Perfect.  
“In a few days. He’s kinda in a coma now, so if you want him now, be my guest. But I suggest you wait.”  
“Fine. How’s your brother?”  
Lovinio rolled his eyes. “You’re his doctor, you tell me.” That was how all their conversations went. Started with a genuine question, ended up with snarky answers and sarcasm.   
“He’s fine.”  
“I know that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaah I'm such a bad writer. What are descriptions??? What are POVs??? What is punctuation??? I cannot write!!!
> 
> Anyway, I apologise for the looooooong time it took me to write and post this. I hope people are willing to stick with me for this!

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this! It has consumed my all, and I have it all worked out. Even if I abandon it, I will summarise it, because I am too impressed with my own cleverness...


End file.
